


Want What You Can't Have

by KishaKK



Series: Crack [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 干物妹!うまるちゃん | Himouto! Umaru-chan (Anime)
Genre: Almost everyone dies, I REGRET NOTHING, Multi, Warning: Donald Trump, crackfic, everyone is fucking each other why, everyones a failure, fujisaki is a trump supporter, i ruined their characters, terrible fic, trigger warning, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishaKK/pseuds/KishaKK
Summary: Morgana just wanted to be a human.Karma wanted to be a nicer person.Fuyuhiko wanted to get over the loss of his first love.Umaru wanted to control her greed.Fujisaki just wanted to hide who she really was.What happens when they all meet?(Crackfic/trigger warning)





	Want What You Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

> it is my goal to make this at least 800 words because the most ive ever writtern in one chaoter is about 750
> 
> but yeah, another pointless crackfic by me
> 
> the trigger warning is actually real
> 
> and yes, this is a crackfic lolll9l9lolol

"meow"

there was a cat named morgana he was a cat thzt was names mprgana hey did you hear his name was morgana

he wore a red maid putfit because FREE DLC AMIRIGHT and looked fucking adorbs

so morgana met this red haird demon sadist dude whos named karma bc THAT DOODE NEEDS SUM KARMA AMIRITE OOOOOO SICK BURN (random pointless authors note ill stop now i swear)

there was another dued named fuyuhiko who likesd swarring like he liked the word fuck bc he has a fuckin sex life unlike 90 percent of his classmates fok you

there was another guy named umaru ohhh shes a girl wait but uhh she liked anime i mean she was an otaku and was only on the second episode of himouto imatu chan lkke same

and ohhhh there was this girl name d chihro fujisaki and she was totally a girl i mean hahahahahaha shes a girl i swear

so morgana has this epic life dream of being a human so he collected all the dragon balls to get his wish is that what happens idk

karma regrets putting mustard and wasabi into that on duudes node and swaerrs to not do it again and he wants to b nicer and is goint to therapy for it

once upom a time fuyuhiko was fucking peko and peko got aids and died so he was sad

umaru wanted persona 5 but her brother gt an actual fucking life so shes truing tl control her greed since ses broke like me

fujisaki knos that evryone knows hes a dude hes not trying to hide that what he wants to hide is the fact of him being a trumo supported and he helped trump win the electuon

one day morgan got a rideon akiras bag and they went to mcdonalds IMEAN BIG BANF BIRGER I SWAER nah ir was mcdonalds dont hide kt

karma wantd a burger so he went to mcdonalds but they had no burgers an he just got thd vanilla chai tea frink that is awesome i mean just try it

fuyuhikk just wanted some caffene from anither sleepkess night after pkos death sk he got coffee

umaru also wanted a burger so she yelled at the employees for habing to butgers

fujisaki was getting a coffee for kirigiro

they were the only ines in the resturaunt junko locked them in upupupupyp

"I WANT MY BURGER ASSHOLES" umaru was mad but karma was climbing onto the tabl bc why not and said "whats up" and fuyuhiko said "fuck you asshole bitch motherfucker shitbag dickhead" and runisaki said "woah stop it" and morgana was looking for akira he was gone 

umaru seen morgana and started whining about how she wanted persona 5 "get me it get me it please"

umaru failed

fujisaki said "ur like trumo both,seen as assholes but i mean i support it" and eberyone looked at him I MEAN HER "what" "ahhhh nononononobono i dint support trump your mom does"

fujisaki failed

morgana remembered that he was like trumo in his deams and cried bc he wanted to be a juman again

morgana failed

remembering hat fuyukiko cried and remembered the grait aids tragedy

fuyuhiko failed

somehow karmq won but then put wasabi up fuyuhiks nose so he also failed oops

everyone here s a fucking failure and they know it

morgana turned into a bus and got in a car acckdent I MEAN BUS ACCIDENT jesus i need to stop making shitty mistakes for te sake of word count i meam its not that inportant to reash my goal of 800 words right

anyeaus everyone cried at morganas deayh and i have to put mahor cjaracter death as the warning dont i oops

since we can kill ppl krma then killed fujisaki bc he was a hillary clinton supporter and then looked through his computer and found that 1 he was a guyy and 2 he had a big gay crush on rtumo and everyone alive puked

karma then killled umaru bc she was annoying and hes a bitch and then started singing wolf in sheeps clothing by set it off

"so tell meh how ur sleping esy how ur only thinking or urself show meh hw u justifu telling all ur lies like seconf ature listen mark my wors one day one day u will pay u will payyyyy KARMAS GONNA COME COLLECT UR DEBT" andhe shouted the last part

suddenly fuyuhiko died from cancer because it was so bed and also from aids 

krma wins again so junko kissed karma and they fucked and then nagis found out and cried but karma fucked nagisa anf koro sensei and korosensei and krosuma all found iut and they got detention

so karma got the noble peace pr9zr for winnign both idk how but logic always wins

trump killed himself over fujisakis death and everyone was happy andhillary becaue resident and ppl wrre slighly more happy amd hillary fckedmbermie sanders and baracj obaba they were in a theesome okay

in heaven trump and fujisaki fucked

eberyone was happ7

**Author's Note:**

> i regret literally nothing that was a good waste of my time
> 
> im sorry for this cancer but cancer is what i write best also ppl dying from canser tha5b too


End file.
